The present invention relates to a recycling game and especially to a recycling game using a toy vehicle, recycling game pieces and cards.
In the past, a wide variety of games have been provided including a variety of simulated games, such as simulative basketball, golf, and football. Other games that have been widely used include those that have projectiles and targets which generally involve the throwing of a projectile at some type of target along with the keeping of scores. A large number of games fall within the category of board games which include boards for playing a game thereupon and frequently include a spinner or dice along with playing cards and game pieces. Board games are sometimes merely word games, such as scrabble or dictionary, or test one's knowledge, such as the trivia type games. Some games are also learning type games which are directed towards educating the participants within a limited area and the present game falls within this category in that it educates the players on recycling and is played with game pieces and a toy vehicle which are emulative of recycle items and includes cards which educate the players on recycling and the handling of trash and garbage.
One prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,739 is a game having an environmental theme in which the players work together to solve environmental crisis within a specified number of terms. This is a board game in which the players travel along world boards until the environmental crisis are solved.